Through Their Eyes
by it-will-be-anarchy
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots about events that happened in the series, except through some other cats' eyes, instead of Firestar and Brambleclaw and Lionblaze and such. First chapter: Sorreltail's POV in the badger battle. ON HIATUS


**Well, yet ANOTHER new story! This story is a collection of one-shots, I suppose, about some of the situations the Clans have been in, but through a different cat's eyes. For example, this chapter is on the badger battle, but what happened to Sorreltail, which is also how Cinderpelt died. Anyway, reviews welcome, flamers welcome, 'cause this thing isn't actually something I REALLY care about, so if you hate, go ahead and tell me. But in nice words, please.**

Sorreltail paced back and forth, twinges every now and then gripping her stomach. She looked fondly down at her huge belly, which was so large that it was barely brushing the ground. Sorreltail guessed that she was having about four kits, and the way they sometimes kicked, she was pretty sure she was right.

Sorreltail looked out at the night sky and dreamed fondly of her and Brackenfur, and the four kits they were going to have, suckling at her belly, becoming apprentices, warriors, maybe even a medicine cat or a leader.

Another twinge gripped her stomach, more painful than before, and she groaned softly. She knew her kits were coming soon, and she prayed that Cinderpelt and Leafpool--no, just Cinderpelt--was getting her herbs ready.

Sorreltail went back inside, where Brightheart was busily making a soft nest where she could have her kits.

Sorreltail looked weakly at Brightheart as a small spasm shot through. "Soon."

Brightheart nodded and began moving faster.

Sorreltail tried to settle onto the ground on her belly, but it was so round that it was difficult. She stared out the den entrance.

Suddenly, there was the sound of the camp entrance barrier being trampled, and cats yowling in terror. Sorreltail staggered to her feet and looked out of the nursery.

There were badgers.

So many badgers that Sorreltail couldn't count them.

They were attacking ThunderClan?

Why?

Brightheart came up next to Sorreltail. "Great StarClan!" she exclaimed.

A larger spasm gripped Sorreltail, and she groaned, her legs buckling.

"Oh, great StarClan," Brightheart hissed. She helped the groaning Sorreltail back to her nest, where she lay panting.

"Brightheart...the kits!" she gasped weakly. "The badgers are out there, and the kits are coming!"

Brightheart shot out of the nursery, and Sorreltail could hear her snapping at someone, "Fetch Cinderpelt! Sorreltail's kits are coming!"

A yowl, and Brackenfur zoomed inside and began covering Sorreltail with licks.

"The kits!" he kept yowling. "Our kits! They're coming? Now?!"

Sorreltail tried to look reassuring, but another spasm tore through her, and she cried out in pain.

That did nothing to alieve Brackenfur's panic. "They're coming! Great StarClan, why now? Oh, Sorreltail! Sorreltail!"

Brightheart came back inside with Cinderpelt. There was a roar outside of the den, and Thornclaw came tumbling in. He looked at Sorreltail grimly. "Good luck."

Sorreltail looked wryly at the four siblings. Thornclaw sprang away, and there was another badger roar as blood stained the front of the nursery. Sorreltail couldn't tell whose blood it was.

"Brackenfur, get out," Cinderpelt snapped.

Brackenfur looked, astounded, at his littermate. "My mate is having her kits in the middle of a badger war! I'm not leaving!"

"Then go protect the nursery entrance or something!" Cinderpelt growled. "I don't care! If you keep yowling like a fox with its head cut off, the badgers will hear you and come trampling in!"

Brackenfur opened his mouth to argue, but Brightheart nudged him out of the nursery, and a huge badger paw immediately swung him away.

"Brackenfur!" Sorreltail yowled, but another spasm made her wail.

"Quiet, Sorreltail!" Cinderpelt hissed. "You have to be strong. The badgers will know you're in here."

Sorreltail gasped, barely holding back a screech as another spasm passed.

"Brightheart, go and fight," Cinderpelt told her sister. "I have it handled here."

Brightheart nodded, and leaped into the fray.

Sorreltail tried to take her mind off of her agony by staring out of the nursery entrance at the battle that raged. She realized it wasn't much better, so she brought herself to Cinderpelt, who was pressing her paw on her belly.

"Four kits," she confirmed. "This is going to take a while, Sorreltail. You need to be strong. Let's move you to the nursery corner, though. It's safer there."

Sorreltail tried to get to her feet, but failed. Cinderpelt grunted, and dragged her nest across the ground to the corner.

Suddenly, Sorreltail heard a yowl. Brackenfur's yowl. To her horror, a badger crashed through the nursery brambles, roaring as the thorns poked him, but surveying the lame medicine cat and the she-cat giving birth. It roared, in pleasure this time, and swatted at Cinderpelt.

Cinderpelt hissed and leapt at the badger. She clawed at it's stomach, trying to draw blood, but it's fur was too thick, and she fell back, stumbling on her twisted leg.

The badger roared yet again. Cinderpelt tried another time, and this time she was able to make a long cut down it's belly. But when she came to the ground, she fell to the ground, wincing.

Badger blood dripped over her gray fur. The badger brought its claw and sliced a messy cut down her belly, and Cinderpelt's blood began to stain the ground.

Sorreltail gasped in horror and pain as a huge spasm ripped through her. The badger turned to her and raised its paw, and Sorreltail braced herself for death.

Brackenfur leaped up from wherever he had been and sunk his claws into the paw. The badger stumbled around, nearly crushing Sorreltail, and went back into the fury of battle. Sorreltail sighed with relief, then looked at Cinderpelt. She couldn't make herself get to Cinderpelt, for her pain was too great, so instead she said nothing, because she didn't want to draw another badger.

Two shapes raced into the nursery. Sorreltail gasped in both amazement and pain.

Leafpool and Crowfeather!

To her slight dismay, Leafpool and Crowfeather totally ignored her and went straight to Cinderpelt. Sorreltail strained her ears to listen to their conversation, but she couldn't hear, so she slumped back, gasping and letting out the occasional small yowl. Still, Leafpool ignored her.

Cinderpelt shuddered, and died. Sorreltail looked on in horror. Cinderpelt _couldn't _be dead! Brackenfur was going to be so devastated...

Crowfeather talked to Leafpool a little. Leafpool looked at him in sadness. Sorreltail struggled as the spasms came faster. _Yeah, it's okay, Leafpool. Go ahead. Ignore the she-cat giving birth over here._

Crowfeather leaped away, and finally Leafpool looked at her. "It's going to be okay," she whispered.

_Well, it was going to be okay a little while ago, wasn't it? _Sorreltail thought.

The rest was a blur of anguish and torture. Every so often she would hear Leafpool meow, "There's one!" or "Good job, Sorreltail!" It all sounded really forced, though, and Sorreltail knew that something had happened with Crowfeather.

Finally, the spasms stopped, and Leafpool stepped back. "You have four healthy kits," she meowed. Sorreltail noticed that as she said that, her tail curled toward her own belly. Sorreltail shook her head. _Leafpool must want kits of her own. Of course. She is really sensitive to love._

Sorreltail looked down. Four kits were squirming around, searching for her belly so that they could suckle. The biggest was wailing loudly. Sorreltail wrapped her tail around them and pushed them to her belly, where they scrabbled with their tiny paws and began to suckle.

The noises of battle died. The badgers must have left. There was some other big commotion, but happier, it seemed. Sorreltail didn't bother asking what it was, for she was too happy looking at her own kits. Brackenfur came and went, discussing names and how happy he was.

After the commotion died down too, Rainwhisker came in, looking depressed.

"I'm sorry, Sorreltail. Sootfur is dead."

Sorreltail's eyes widened. "Oh, no! No!" She twisted violently in despair, dislodging the kits from her belly. They all wailed in protest, and Sorreltail settled down so that they could come back and suckle. They wriggled, so she pushed them back with her tail. _Sootfur was dead? He couldn't be dead! He still had his whole life ahead of him! Willowpelt died to save him! Willowpelt was killed by a badger, too._

"Have you thought of names?" Leafpool asked, looking down at the four little twisting kits.

Sorreltail rested her tail on the only tom, a big gray tabby. "This is Molekit." She put her tail on the next two she-kits, a light brown tabby and a tortoiseshell-and-white that looked like her. "These are Honeykit and Poppykit." Then she rested her tail on the last, a small fluffy gray she-kit.

"This is Cinderkit," she whispered. _For Cinderpelt, who died to save me. It's my fault Cinderpelt died. If it wasn't for me and my kits, she would have been able to hide._

**Wow. That seemed pretty long to me. Anyway, if any of you people want to flame, please use NICER words, okay? But DO flame/review, please, people!**


End file.
